1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earthquake early warning method based on support vector regression, and more particularly, to an earthquake early warning method capable of predicting the ground motion intensity of an earthquake according to earthquake initial waves a few seconds after the earthquake arrives and an earthquake detecting model built by a support vector regression method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When an earthquake occurs, a regional earthquake early warning technology can disseminate earthquake warning seconds to tens of seconds before the strong shaking wave of the earthquake arrives via predicting the effects (intensities) and the onset time of the earthquake (e.g. the onset time of the earthquake is later if the distance from the epicenter is farther), so as to adopt essential contingency measures. Since the conventional regional earthquake early warning technology requires multiple earthquake detecting stations and earthquake initial waves information a few seconds after the earthquake arrives for completing predictions, the conventional regional earthquake early warning technology needs 20 seconds for disseminating the earthquake warning. If the velocity of the earthquake waves is 3 km per second, the region located from the epicenter within radius of at least 60 km will be the blind zone.
On the other hand, an on-site earthquake early warning technology utilizes earthquake initial waves a few seconds after the earthquake arrives at a single site to predict the earthquake intensity. However, the model to predict to final earthquake intensity is either too simple to acquire accurate earthquake intensity or too complex to be employed. A predict model with better accuracy and efficiency is needed.